


Play the Game

by Hoppskibjack



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppskibjack/pseuds/Hoppskibjack
Summary: Brian has trouble saying no to Roger's offer of a game, after all it's only ten minutes.





	Play the Game

“Fifteen minutes until stage time.” 

The words and the knock came through muffled thanks to the dressing room door, but both Brian and Roger heard them and their meaning all too well. 

“We should go — ” Brian gestured at the door from where he was sat even as Roger ran a hand down his chest and under his half-buttoned shirt, his nails skimming the flesh and leaving red marks in their wake.

“What’s the rush? You can give me ten minutes, can’t you?” Roger said, his previously lazy approach now a bit more frantic. “Let me make you feel good for just ten minutes, Bri.”

Brian sighed, glancing at the door and then at his bandmate as his nails moved lower and lower. “I haven’t tuned up yet, Rog; we can do this after.” 

“We can, but I’d rather do it now. Who knows how long it’ll be before we can again. I can see you’re interested. Besides,” he palmed Brian’s growing erection and gave a little squeeze. “I can hide behind my kit with a hard on, can’t say the same for you.”

Brian let out a very quiet moan, barely audible to anyone but the man causing it. “You’re a bastard, Roger Taylor.”

Roger smirked. “I’ve been called worse.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Fine, you have nine minutes starting now.”

He didn’t have to tell Roger twice. His hands, currently rubbing small circles on the tops of Brian’s thighs just for something to do, quickly slipped the zipper down, then undid the button of the fly. He pulled the material down, tapping the other man’s hip and yanking it past Brian’s ass when he stood to give him access, then down his thighs. Pants followed the trousers, and Roger all but purred at the sight of hardened flesh before him. If he had the time he would have drunk it in, maybe teased Brian to the edge and back, but not today. This time he had a single goal with a time limit. 

He moved to his knees in front of the guitarist, having backed him up to the wall of the dressing room. Roger took a couple of swipes of his tongue across Brian’s erection, wrapping an arm behind Brian’s ass to keep his hips in place as he wrapped his lips around the hardening flesh. 

“Fuck, Rog,” Brian said above him as a hand tangled in his hair. “Deeper.”

Roger hummed, his hand coming up to gently pull and scratch at Brian’s balls as his tongue drew lines and patterns down his cock. Brian, with his fingers laced into his hair, was pressing Roger’s head farther and farther onto his erection, the head of it just about touching the back of his throat. Roger swallowed, trying not to gasp or choke around the intrusion. He pulled up and took in a quick breath before relaxing again to swallow Brian down, feeling the pull in his hair to set a rhythm. Each pull of his hair sent shocks down to his own erection, and he tried his best to ignore the thrumming of his own arousal as his nose bumped Brian’s pubic hair. 

“That feels so good,” Brian sighed. “God, Roger, you’re such a good cocksucker.”

The praise shocked him a little at first, then relaxed him, warming him and arousing him as it flowed from Brian’s mouth. Roger wished he could talk back, tell Brian all about the things he wanted to do to him. How much he wanted to fuck him. However, his mouth was a little occupied, so he let his tongue do the talking for him. He ran the tip of it along the head of Brian’s dick, dipping into the hole (it delighted Roger when Brian shuddered at this action) and then flattening his tongue before running the tip under the mushroom top. 

“I’m close.” Brian barely got the words out before he was making noise, a litany of gasps and moans as the drummer sucked him down. 

Roger’s hand wrapped snug around the base of Brian’s dick pulling off and wiping his mouth with the back of his arm. He kept his hand moving, now able to see the guitarist, whose eyes were almost closed and his head tipped back. Snug hand, just like Brian liked it, and a twist to the sensitive head as he jerked him off. 

“You’re so close, Bri,” Roger said, barely above a whisper. “Come for me, show me how you look when you come.” His voice was low, the pace and rhythm of his hand steady as Brian’s breathing quickened; then Brian was moaning, and Roger pressed himself against the other man. He could feel how close Brian was to the edge just by the shuddering in his long legs. 

Roger knew they were getting close to running out of time, so he tightened his grip and sped up the rhythm, nipping at the exposed flesh on Brian’s thighs. 

Brian gasped and came, set off by the building tension and the shock of the bite Roger had placed on him. He moaned out Roger’s name, his come painting the dressing room floor and narrowingly missing the shorter man’s legs. Brian leaned against the wall, letting Roger clean him up with tissues as he tried to get his breath back. 

Needless to say, both men were occupied when the dressing room door swung open without a knock and Adam stepped inside. 

“Oh Jesus! Sorry!” He exclaimed, covering his eyes. 

“Door!” The two men said and Adam immediately closed the dressing room door, shutting himself inside as Brian finished pulling up his pants and trousers with a smirk. 

“That’s what you get for entering without knocking,” Roger said, wiping his hands on his legs as he stood and grabbing his sunglasses off the table. 

“You’re right,” the singer said with a chuckle, trying to hide the scarlet on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. We’re opening the Oscars and I lost my head... I always knew you two were tight.” He trailed off, and stood silently for a moment before he remembered himself. “Oh, and four minutes until stage,” he added, as though suddenly realizing why he was there. 

“Damn, went over time.” Roger said to Brian. “Almost had it that time.”

“We’ll see how close you can get without going over another time,” Brian added teasingly. Even behind the dark glasses, it was clear Roger got the hint. Brian set a hand on Adam’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. “I’m surprised it took you this long to walk in on us, Adam.”

Even as Brian finished dressing and Roger grabbed his sticks, Adam stood there confused. “Wait, what do you mean ‘that time’? Do you guys do this often?”

Both members of Queen smiled, but neither answered his question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this fic gives new meaning to the lyrics for 'Play the Game'.


End file.
